


Voyeur

by Neisha



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodily Fluids, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Voyeurism, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neisha/pseuds/Neisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I knew he watched, though he didn’t know that I knew. I couldn’t resist the urge to step into the light, didn’t want to close the curtain on the window. It was addicting—this power I held over him. Or was it power he held over me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

**Voyeur:**  1 **:**  one obtaining sexual gratification from observing unsuspecting individuals who are partly undressed, naked, or engaged in sexual acts ; broadly  **:**  one who habitually seeks sexual stimulation by visual means 2 **:**  a prying observer who is usually seeking the sordid or the scandalous.

* * *

Voyeur

 _It was the house that attracted me, the floor-to-ceiling windows that tempted me. It was everything I wanted; I could see the world clearly through those glass panes. And yet I had that barrier… a shield to guard me against everything I didn't want to be a part of: the rest of the world._

 _Secured by trees in the midst of the forest, it held everything I'd been searching for: near enough to the city that travel time wouldn't be a problem, yet far enough away to offer the quiet my soul yearned for. The only drawback? The_ other _house nestled just opposite the clearing._

 _The realtor swore that the buyer of_ that _home had purchased the building for the same reasons I, too, was considering my particular purchase: solitude._

 _And so I bought the home._

 _It was in passing that I'd met him— the owner of said 'other' home. With moving trucks blocking his entry to the driveway, he'd come over swearing at the movers, his voice drawing me from my isolation. A deep timbre, his voice echoed through my soul, but it was the being that held my fascination… not demon, nor human; he was strikingly beautiful with flowing silver hair and sunlit eyes._

 _It was his eyes that burned me, caressed me in such a way that I was left breathless and wanting. We stared at each other; I from my place at the door, and he from his place in the driveway. I could see it there, in his gaze, the same attraction that flared to life within my being. There was something to be said about the desire that raged unspoken between us; words that would never be uttered, touches that would never be realized._

 _He was everything I couldn't have, a forbidden temptation that would elude me until the day I died and even beyond. It was that moment that forever changed the person I had thought I was. Gone was the girl I had been: shy and proper, inhibitions firmly in place to dictate the morals I'd been raised to follow. In her place was borne a woman with scandalous appetites and wanton behavior. Inhibitions disappeared with one look into his sinfully exotic eyes._

 _It was in the weeks that followed that I noticed him watching me, though he was always hidden from my view—all but that simmering golden gaze reflected in the distance._

 _And it was in those weeks that I repeatedly found myself lingering in his sight, drawn like a moth to a flame to the need I could see glistening in his twin pools of sunlit perfection. I wasn't surprised to see his pale gaze from across the distance. I wasn't even surprised when he became twisted in my every thought, my every dream. It was his eyes that left me wanting, his very aura that held me spellbound. Without a touch he could send my heart racing, my body heating with only the reflection of his gaze in the night._

 _What surprised me, however, was the willingness on my part to undress in the light knowing he was watching._

 _The call of his gaze pulled me from the shadows and into the moonlight. Unspoken want pulled my hands to my shirt; burning need brought my trembling fingers to the closures of my skirt. Wicked pleasure drove me; insatiable dreams seduced me, spurring my fascination with the inhuman male watching me from the darkness. Sinful desire left me wanting to see his eyes shift from golden heaven to hell red. It was his penetrating gaze that was my undoing._

 _I knew he watched, though he didn't know that I knew. I couldn't resist the urge to step into the light, didn't want to close the curtain on the window. I_ wanted _him to see; I got off on the knowledge that he was getting off on me. It was addicting—this power I held over him (or was it power he held over me?)._

 _He was my voyeur… and I was his._

 _I undressed for_ him _, touched myself for_ him _._

 _My treacherous hands betrayed me. Sliding over my heated skin, they sent tingles of sensation through my blood, encouraging another touch, forcing another breathless sigh. I imagined it to be his touch that seared my skin, his fingers that parted the flesh covering my center. I dreamed it was his fingers that probed my depths, his heat that slid into my body, and back out again. They were his hands drifting over my breasts and I wanted it to be his tongue that lapped up the proof of my desire as I fell to my knees before him._

 _I wondered what he'd taste like. It'd be sinful decadence, I knew, to kiss him, to lavish the inner sanctum of his mouth with my tongue. I could imagine the feel of him, his rod velvet hard, his skin fevered with desire as I took him into my mouth. I wanted to know if he'd vocalize his passion, or if his chest would rumble with a husky growl as I pleasured him. I wanted to see rapture on his face, wanted to hear my name fall brokenly from his full, sensuous lips as he came._

 _I wondered if he'd take me hard and fast, if he'd make me scream his name, over and over, until we were both sated, or if he'd love me tortuously slow until my skin burned and my passion soared to heights never before realized._

 _I wanted him over me, under me. I wanted him behind me… I wanted him buried inside of me, his length filling my quivering body. I wanted to feel him surge into me until I couldn't remember my name or the shame I should feel as he took me over and over._

 _It was the unadulterated passion that I could see in his eyes that sent me— repeatedly— into orgasms so intense that his reddened gaze was replaced with blinding white passion. Still he watched as I pulled myself from the floor, intentionally bending before him to retrieve my discarded clothing. I wondered if he enjoyed the roundness of my backside, the glistening proof of my sex. I wondered if he stroked the proof of his desire… if he found release as I had undoubtedly found mine._

 _Eventually I left the balcony door open, but he would never use it… I knew he wouldn't. He wasn't one to give in to temptation; watching was as far as he was willing to go. He could do that from a distance, with the security of heavy glass windows to separate us, wooden walls to keep our desires trapped within the solid structures of our respective homes._

 _It was that knowledge that brought about my next actions. Dreams weren't enough anymore. My own touch couldn't satisfy me as I_ knew _his would. I_ wanted _him to know that I knew he watched, that all I'd done was as much for_ me _as it had been for_ him _._

 _He_ would _come to me. He_ would _take the next step… though the choice to walk away would always be his. I_ wanted _him, and I knew by the way he watched me that he wanted me as well. But would he take what he wanted? Or would he walk away? We were not friends, not even acquaintances. He was my neighbor, and that was all; merely passengers on life's roller coaster._

Good _girls didn't do these things._ Good _girls didn't want these things._

 _But whoever said_ I _was a good girl?_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dialing her best friend's number, Kagome waited impatiently for him to pick up. There wasn't much left to finish before her plan was set into motion.

" _Hello?"_ Miroku's deep voice echoed though the phone, bringing a smile to Kagome's face.

"Hi, Roku."

" _Kagome? Damn, girl, it's been ages since I talked to you last!"_

"I know, Roku. I have a surprise for you, though."

" _You do?"_

Miroku had been her friend since childhood, raised in the same small town, educated in the same tiny school. He'd moved away after high school, but they'd kept in touch through emails and phone calls. They were as close as siblings though they didn't share the same parents. If anyone would understand her current obsession, Miroku would.

" _Are you here to visit?"_

Kagome could hear the excitement in his voice, and it brought a smile to her face. While she'd bought the house for the seclusion it provided, she'd chosen this particular town because of him. He was all she had left. Memories of the accident that had taken her family resurfaced in her mind: the sound of screeching tires, of breaking glass echoed in her head. She could still smell the rain as it fell, still see the blood of her family coating the asphalt… their screams still vivid as a drunk driver took their lives in an accident in which she'd been spared.

" _Kagome?"_ Miroku's voice pulled her from the past and she forced a smile though she knew he couldn't see it.

"I bought a house, Roku; a beautiful house!" Giggling in spite of the pain still very real in her heart, she added, "It has a beautiful view!"

Miroku laughed. His warmth stole into her heart, and she was certain that moving to the same town he lived in was the right decision.  _"You were always one for beautiful scenery, Kagome."_

"Ah, Miroku. You misunderstand! The forest is wonderful, Miroku, but it is the incredibly hot neighbor that keeps my attention." Blushing despite being alone, she laughed. "He's amazing, Miroku. And he's a half-demon."

" _A half-demon, huh? You always did like the wild ones! So where's this house, and when do I get to come see it?"_

"Have you got plans for this afternoon? I am fifteen minutes from your shop… you still have the shop, don't you?" Apprehension twisted in her gut. If Miroku had sold the shop, then all her plans were ruined.

" _Of course I still have the shop, Kagome! How could I give up such a wonderful day job with such wonderful delights to dally in?"_

His laughter was contagious and Kagome found herself excited for his visit.

" _Give me your address! I can be there in twenty minutes," Miroku added._

"I have a favor to ask, Miroku, and I think it might be a bit of a shock. I'll come see you first, and you can see the house a bit later. " Kagome fidgeted with the phone cord, twisting her finger through its coiled length as she paced.

" _I would do anything for you, Kagome. You know that. You're my best friend; nothing you could ask me for would shock me."_  He paused, and Kagome could hear him chuckle.  _"Have you forgotten what I do for a living?"_

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you," she giggled. Relaying her request, Kagome waited. Miroku's silence seemed to stretch on forever until his surprised laughter echoed through the connection.

" _I didn't think you had it in you, Kagome. But if your plan works I think you'll have_ him _in you in no time…"_

"You're not upset, are you?" Kagome stopped her pacing as she reached to push her hair behind her ear.

" _Of course not, Kags, how could you even think that? I'm impressed, actually! Do you have the address? I can have everything ready in a few hours. Maybe I have rubbed off on you after all!"_

Laughing softly, Kagome jotted down the address… even though she knew exactly where she was going. "Thanks, Miroku. I owe you one!"

" _No you don't, Kagome. I'm just happy you've finally found someone capable of bringing you out of your shell."_

"I don't even know his name, Miroku." It was wonderful to have someone she could tell these things to— someone who didn't judge her or preach to her about how sinful she was becoming.

" _If he's any kind of man, Kagome, I guarantee you'll know his name by the end of the night!"_

After a few more minutes of conversation, Kagome hung up the phone, a smile stretched over her lips. It was time to get ready.

"Operation: Seduce the HAWT Neighbor" was underway!

Making her way toward her truck, Kagome smiled as the breeze wrapped gently around her. Noticing it was blowing toward the house across the clearing, Kagome couldn't help but wonder if the gods were smiling down on her. She loosened her grip on the address to Miroku's shop and let the paper slip, watching as it floated on the breeze toward the person intended to find it.

Sliding into the truck, she started the engine and pulled slowly from the driveway, her silver-haired neighbor standing on his porch, a white slip of paper clutched in his claws.

Inuyasha studied the paper in his hands, and the address he knew belonged to Miroku, one of the few humans he called "friend". But why would this woman want to go there?

Moving from the shadows of the porch, Inuyasha pulled the keys from his pocket. It was a bad idea to follow this woman. Where she went was of no concern to him, but the need to protect her was there, though the 'why' of it still eluded him. She wasn't his –and never would be- but he couldn't let her go to a place like that alone… there was nothing but perverts frequenting that place!

Cursing his blood and the instinct that lurked within it, Inuyasha opened the truck door and sat inside. At a lingering glance toward the woman's bedroom window, a lazy grin pulled at the corner of his lips.

The raven-haired beauty that occupied the home next to his was indeed worth the effort. She was passionate, that he knew without a shadow of a doubt. If she only knew the things he'd watched her do while she was tucked away behind the glass barrier of her home… Shaking his head, Inuyasha reached to turn the key; the truck roared to life with a low-pitched growl.

The woman really should learn to close her curtains… but far be it for him to encourage that action; she was the source of his nightly pleasure. He'd never thought to find a woman capable of keeping up with his libido. Not even a demon female held a candle to the passion he'd witnessed in his raven-haired neighbor. At first he'd watched her only to try to place just where it was that he'd seen her before. But then she begun undressing near the window, and he'd been unable to turn his gaze from the vision. She'd pleasured herself there in front of him, had awakened the demon lurking in his veins, the very beast that now refused to burrow back into his subconscious where it'd resided peaceably for centuries.

She'd aroused him, in more ways than one—his interest, his passion, his need, and a curiosity he hadn't felt in years. But the one thing she'd done that no other before her had accomplished in the long centuries of his existence… she awakened the beast in him.

Pushing his way into the dimly lit shop, Inuyasha growled when he plowed into something soft and female. He winced when said female called his name, a question lingering unspoken in the soft tones of her voice.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he caught his neighbor's scent, and he growled in frustration when he caught sight of her long black hair disappearing around the end of the hallway.

"Inuyasha? Is something wrong?" Sango glanced warily over her shoulder in the direction Miroku had taken his newest guest and glanced back to Inuyasha, Miroku's half-demon friend.

"Where's the pervert taking her?" Inuyasha growled, and had to suppress the urge to bite the fingers of Sango's hand as she reached to place it on his chest. It was a soothing gesture meant to calm a friend, but right now his only interest was why his closest friend was escorting his beautiful neighbor into the recesses of his establishment.

Miroku had bought this shop a year before, a Peep Show house that hosted some of the most beautiful women in the city. The pervert had made a killing off of the perverse desires of others to watch a female undress…

Closing his eyes against the irony of that thought, he snorted in response to Sango's soft laughter. "The woman requested a room… a _private_  room."

Stepping back beneath Sango's gaze, Inuyasha took a minute to reevaluate the situation, and suddenly it all clicked: she wanted him to follow her here… had wanted him to see her as she undressed in her home. She known he'd watched her, and had encouraged it by giving repeat performances night after night!

Pulling the paper she'd 'lost' from his pocket, he studied the address scribbled onto the surface:

Miroku's Pleasure Palace:

Room #69

"You came." Miroku's voice filtered through his mind and Inuyasha jerked his gaze up to meet his best friend's face. "Or at least you will be if that goddess has anything to say about it."

Miroku stepped closer to the half demon. He smiled at Sango as she took her leave; the woman always did know when to leave men to their private conversations. Snatching the paper held in Inuyasha's hand, Miroku read it, and then glanced back to Inuyasha.

"The room's right down the hall on your left. If you are truly interested in that woman, I suggest making an appearance." Handing the paper back to the half demon, Miroku turned to leave, stopping a short distance away before adding, "If you hurt her, Inuyasha, I'll kill you. Don't go in that room unless this is something you want to pursue. You don't know her like I do, and what she's doing for you today comes from her deepest desires. She has never been the type to frequent this type of establishment, and the fact that she's lured you here speaks volumes about how deeply she wants you. The choice is yours, my friend. Choose wisely." With that, Miroku disappeared down another corridor.

Inuyasha stood alone in the waiting room, his mind in chaos. She wanted him, had come here… for him. She'd allowed him to view her most private moments, had wanted him to witness her most carnal needs. And apparently  _he_  was her deepest desire.

Making his way into the room, Inuyasha closed the door behind him. It was a small room, decorated in a deep maroon and lined in oak. He could still smell the cleaners that had been used to clean the space and smiled at Miroku's thoughtfulness of his sense of smell.

Miroku had asked him once, some months ago, why he never frequented these establishments as he was obviously a single male. Apparently his answer had stuck. This woman must be a good friend to the pervert, because Miroku had allotted her a brand new room that had never seen the activities the business was known for.

In the center of the small room rested an oak chair, the cushions fashioned out of crushed velvet. On the wall directly in front of said chair was a pane of glass, a black curtain drawn on the other side of the clear barrier. A door at the side of the window obviously led to the room opposite him… the room that held his nightly temptress. He was reminded of her balcony door, and of the fact that she'd left it open night after night. It wasn't until that moment that he realized she'd been leaving it open for him, an invitation he'd been too dense to acknowledge.

Sitting down in the chair he eyed the coin slot, debating silently whether he should take the step that would invariably open the solid black curtain to expose the female within.

Pulling some change from his pocket, he deposited the coin, his eyes riveted on the wall of glass before him.

As the fabric slid away, Inuyasha's breath hitched as he caught sight of the goddess standing on the other side of the barrier. Her dark gaze caught him, held him immobile as she studied his face, her gaze a caress against his suddenly hot flesh.

Her finger rose to call him to her and, like a fool caught in a witch's spell, his body obeyed, his feet bringing him to stand in front of her. Hardened glass was all that separated them, and he curled his fingers into a fist at the urge that ripped through him… one that would leave the clear barrier in shattered glittering pieces on the floor.

He watched as her hands moved to unbutton the first clasp of her blouse. When it fell open, she stopped, and it wasn't until he forced his gaze from her ample cleavage that he realized she was waiting for him. Her eyes darted from his to his shirt and back again, the request clear in her deep brown eyes.

Hesitantly he moved to pluck open the closure of his own shirt, his breath escaping as her fingers reached to release another button, and another. It was hell to look and not touch. Thrilling, yes, but after weeks of only watching, he was more than ready to seat himself deep into the woman staring back at him.

Moments later found them both naked, both trembling with the effort to move slowly. He grit his teeth as she dropped to her knees, her tongue darting from her lips to lick the glass directly in front of his erection. He could almost feel the moist heat of her mouth, and his fingers itched to bury themselves into her wealth of black hair, to guide the motion that would surely send his seed across her full, luscious lips.

He watched as the fingers of her right hand slid into her honeyed sex, the digits reappearing moments later glistening with the proof of her desire. Her eyes, a deep chocolate brown, watched him as he watched her.

Her eyelids closed, taking from him the passion he'd seen shimmering in their darkened depths. Her left hand rose to cup her breast, her fingers sliding erotically over the tip, her rose-colored nipple peeking from between the slender digits.

He found his own hand sliding over his erection, the pressure causing a sizzling friction that left him panting, and his teeth bared beneath the flicker of the neon light. She moved to her knees on the bed, one hand holding her upright, her eyes opening once again to catch his gaze. He watched as again, her fingers slid into her silken heat.

He growled when her eyes flicked over toward the door leading to her room, his hand tightening on the hardened proof of his need as her eyes fell closed again. She'd told him with one look what she wanted, knowing that  _he_  was the being on the opposite side of the glass.

She wanted him, had known all along that he'd watched her, had loved herself before him. She gotten off on the knowledge that he'd gotten off on her. And she was leaving him the option to go, or to stay- the invitation written clearly in her voyeur's gaze.

Moving through the doorway of her private room, Inuyasha stopped, her gaze riveting him to the floor. On her hands and knees before him, he watched as her fingers slid once more over the petals of her sex as she gazed at him from over her shoulder.

She was bewitching in her nakedness, a seductive goddess in her blatant display of desire. But her words solidified what he'd known from the moment he'd seen her standing on the steps of her home: she would be his… and both demon and human had agreed.

"You were man enough to watch. Are you demon enough to take what you desire?" The husky tone of her voice sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. He moved into the room closing the door behind him, his ear twitching as the lock slid home.

"Are you sure you want this? Neither of us will walk away unscathed, untouched," he growled, his steps taking him directly behind her, his arousal sliding across her ass coming to rest at the dewy heat of her center.

Her answering moan was the only answer he needed as he pushed her gently onto her back, falling to his knees between her spread thighs. Her scent flooded him as he touched his tongue to her center, his thumbs pushing the soft petals of her flower away to reveal the tiny bundle hidden from his view. His vision bled red, casting the woman in a crimson glow that lit her flesh a rosy hue. Suckling the bundle gently, Inuyasha pressed a finger into her heat, smiling against her core as she writhed beneath him. Her moans of pleasure heated his blood, and he groaned against her as her fingers tunneled urgently into his hair, pulling him closer. Her back arched off the bed, words falling in broken patterns his ears couldn't trace. Her body convulsed around him as her first orgasm tore through her, and as he kissed his way up her navel, his eyes met hers in the fluorescent glow of the room's flickering lights. He wasn't at all prepared when she pushed him to his back, and kissed her way  _down…_

He growled when she took him into her mouth, a wet heat he knew would only be rivaled by the chamber of her sex. He shuddered against the silken sheets, his claws ripping through the material and into the mattress as her tongue slid up his length only moments before her lips closed over his tip again, her hand following the pattern set by her tight little mouth. The suction she created as she moved over him was nearly his undoing, the tingle building through his groin the only warning of his impending completion. Pulling from her moist heat was the hardest thing he'd ever done, but in a movement brought on by demon speed, he had her set on her knees again, the throbbing proof of his arousal pressed urgently against her wet center.

Inuyasha pushed into her, the channel of her sex clenching around him as he fought to maintain control.

"I've wanted only you for months, and I'll need only you for forever," she moaned breathlessly.

Her voice called him, caressed him, and bathed him in absolute honestly as she bucked beneath him, her arms giving out as he plunged into her depths over and over again. They moved together, their pace increasing as the burn of their union coated their skin, the declaration of their passion echoing within the walls of their private heaven. His pace increased, his rhythm chaotic as he fought to unite them in orgasmic oblivion, striving to bond his soul to the woman whose body rocked with the force of their need. Her cries of passion melded with his, her body clenching around his cock as the coil wound tighter, snapping with a force that shook the foundations of their sanity.

In the silence that followed it was he that broke the quiet, his voice shaking with the intensity of their union. "My name's Inuyasha."

She smiled as she turned in his embrace, her finger tracing the contour of his cheek, his lips. "Mine's Kagome."

Miroku smiled as he turned from the glass and made his way down the neon lit hallway. He'd known from the way Inuyasha eyed Kagome's photograph at his apartment that half-demon was taken with her… and when Kagome had called the realty firm that Sango worked for, Miroku knew that divine intervention had indeed been at work.

Sango had taken Kagome to that house, secured the purchase that would bring his best friend back into his life and into Inuyasha's as well. Fate had a way of ensuring the future, and he'd been blessed enough to witness it, to be a part of its culmination.

Opening the door to his private room, Miroku smiled at the goddess spread out before him on the silk sheets of his bed. Realtor by day, Sango was his passion by night— his very own private dancer.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. Rumiko Takahashi (and those she's given rights to) does.


End file.
